Curiosity Is A Fickle Thing
by wolfblood16
Summary: All she needed at that moment was to find Jack, the only person she could possibly see helping her with her current situation.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note-** Hello there! I'm so sorry for not updating my other stories but I am currently going through the worst writer's block in the history of writer's block. Hopefully this story will appease you because I think it's going to be interesting. I'm going to try to have a new chapter up every few days but if I don't, it's up to Mae to smack me around for it.

**Summary**- This was the one place left in the world where it was safe to flaunt your pirate status. Of course Elizabeth found all of that ridiculous. All she needed at that moment was to find Jack, the only person she could possibly see helping her with her current situation.

**Rating** Mature for sexual themes

Curiosity Is A Fickle Thing:

**Prologue**

Jack Sparrow was always a very easy man to spot in a crowd. For as long as Elizabeth had known him, he'd had a particular gait that no one else she'd ever seen had. This made things a lot simpler as she scanned the flocks of drunken pirates and whores in Tortuga.

Ah, Tortuga. Everyone always seemed to find their way back to the filthy, damnable place. This was the one place left in the world where it was safe to flaunt your pirate status. Of course Elizabeth found all of that ridiculous. All she needed at that moment was to find Jack, the only person she could possibly see helping her with her current situation.

"You stick out like a sore thumb," She called to the man about twenty years her senior when she spotted him with a blonde bimbo who must have lost circulation to her head years before from the looks of her overly-corseted waist. Jack turned on the spot, gaining a displeased pout from the lady he'd been chatting up, and looked her up and down.

"Bloody hell."

"Oh, it's wonderful to see you too Jack! Yes I'm fine, thank you for asking. What of yourself?" She snapped, not in the mood for him in general at the moment.

Either Jack wasn't effected by her outburst or he was too drunk too care, either way he didn't show any emotion but simply blinked. "'M well, I guess," He mumbled. "What brings ye here?"

At this moment the blonde behind him crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Elizabeth as if this would intimidate her somehow. Luckily it didn't look like the woman could move very fast or she would risk tipping over so Elizabeth didn't feel like she was in any immediate danger.

"I need to have a chat with you," Elizabeth replied, glancing over at a more private corner and hoping he'd get the message. She wasn't surprised, though, when he just stared at her. "Alone!"

"Oh! Yeah, of course," Jack said, turning around quickly to whisper something in the ear of the blonde who seemed satisfied. "Lead the way 'Lizabeth."

--

"You can't keep sleeping with those women, you do know," Elizabeth scolded the other pirate as they claimed the empty space in the corner. "You lose a little piece of yourself every time."

"There's plenty to go 'round, darling," Jack assured her with a pat on her shoulder. After an awkward moment of silence, Jack narrowed his eyes. "What did ye want ta talk to me about now?"

Elizabeth frowned and looked out at the crowd, wording what she was about to say in the best way possible. "Jack, you know I'd do anything for you," She began gently, "and it's mostly always been that way. And I know that you usually don't do things unless they benefit yourself-"

"It's how a pirate works, Liz," The man broke in but immediately went silent at her glare.

"-and I know how I usually always come to you asking for things that don't help you in any way but this time it might benefit you more than it does me," Elizabeth ended her statement, visibly nervous about what she was going to ask.

Jack stroked his mustache thoughtfully. "More me than you, eh?" He asked himself more than her and pretending like this was a hard decision. "Well, alright. But just this once and only because yer one o' me favorites. What do ye need darling?"

Wringing her hands, she stepped closer to him so only he would hear. "I…I need you to…"

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Elizabeth, we've been friends for years. You don't have to be nervous around me." Elizabeth smiled slightly as a thanks before taking a deep breath.

"I need you to have a child with me."


	2. Tomorrow Night

**Author's Note**- _Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry_! I've been so busy I didn't have the time to write. I'm going to have a lot more time on my hands now, so I won't disappear for so long anymore! Maybe. Ever forget how to spell a word? Yeah, I just forgot how to spell maybe. I had to look it up. Just thought you'd want to know.

**Summary**- All she needed at the moment was to find Jack, the only person she could possibly see helping her with her current situation.

**Rating**- Mature for sexual themes

Curiosity is A Fickle Thing:

**Tomorrow Night**

It took quite a bit of time, (and drinks), for Jack to get rid of the massive headache in his brain. He hadn't really given Elizabeth an answer, besides incoherent mumbling, and she followed him around closely like a faithful dog. Any time now, she was going to start sprouting fur and nipping at his heels.

"You can't avoid me for the rest of the night, Jack." Speaking of nipping at his heels…

Jack grunted in reply and waved at a passing woman to bring him another drink. _So says you_, he thought.

"You don't even want to know why I asked? I know you better than you think I do and unless you're not the Captain Jack Sparrow, you're curiosity is getting to you," Elizabeth taunted quietly, hooking an arm around his to keep him from running off. Jack eyed her before pulling out of her grasp. "Ye usually elaborate without me askin' anyway," He replied.

Elizabeth smirked. He was right.

--

Somehow, in an odd turn of events, Jack had allowed Elizabeth to pull him out of the tavern and they were now strolling down the pitiful excuse for a beach. And somehow, Jack was having a good time.

"So Will didn't get ye pregnant," He began to repeat what she had been explaining, chucking a rock a little smaller than his fist as far as he could.

"No."

"And you feel like ye need to be to make him happy. So it doesn't feel like ye wasted ten years of yer lives and all the wishy-washy things like that."

"Yes."

"So you've come to me in an attempt to conceive."

"I don't see how this is so confusing," Elizabeth pouted, picking up a rock of her own and running her hands over its smooth surface. Jack watched her, thoughtfully. "It's not confusing," He assured her, "I'm just thinking it over."

Looking up, Elizabeth smiled. At least he was considering the request.

"Though I think it would be smarter to find a man who looks a bit more like yer beloved than me," Jack added. "If I'm going to sleep with someone other than Will, I'd rather it be someone whom I know and trust," She replied.

"I'm flattered," Jack genuinely smiled, "but hell, even that rat with the wooden eye would do better than me. Sandy colored hair, thin as a broom and twice as tall. Ye know him and I think ye trust 'im."

Elizabeth made a face and Jack completely understood. Not everyone could be as handsome as he was.

"Look, Lizzie, I'm not…I'm not the type to want children, especially if I'm not really going to be known as the father," He told her quietly. "It's just going to be made into a huge mess. A secret isn't kept well unless only one person knows it. Knowing me I'll get drunk off me ass one night and blab to the whole crew, possibly even the eunuch himself."

"And if you do I'll tell Will the truth," Elizabeth replied. "The only one in danger will be me."

"Have you ever seen a man who's just learned that his wife's been fooling around? The woman usually isn't the first one he blames," Jack retorted. "Will's too protective to be that angry with you but I've given him plenty of ammunition to kill me with over the years."

Defeated, Elizabeth sighed. "I'm sorry. I never should have brought this up," She concluded.

"Never be sorry for something ye want dearly," Jack replied. "Ye act like I've already made my decision." The woman before him shifted her weight from one foot to the other, waiting for him to continue. She knew when she shouldn't interrupt.

"I must admit that the thought of sleeping with ye is very, very tempting," He said with a smirk. "Has been since I met ye, but ye know that. Yer beautiful." At this, Elizabeth blushed, something that happened very rarely anymore. "I guess I have very little to lose. I get sex, you get a child that I won't claim, Will is overjoyed that he actually isn't a eunuch. That last bit is sort of a turn-off since I won't be able to use his name anymore and mean it, but I guess that's the only thrashing I'll receive, so long as everything goes as planned."

Elizabeth crossed her fingers behind her back.

"So I suppose, as long as you realize that I'm not doing this for anything but pleasure, that I can go through with it."

And suddenly the wind was knocked out of him as the small woman before him launched herself onto him and squeezed in a chocking type of hug. "Thank you," She squealed. Before he lost his balance and they ended up in a pile on the sand, Jack grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off of him.

"Ye're gonna have to promise me something if we're actually going to do this," He said, getting his bearing back.

"Anything."

"Don't _**ever**_ do that again."

With a laugh and a nod, the deal was sealed.

--

Trotting back into town with Elizabeth on his arm, Jack looked more dignified than before, despite the fact that the only reason she was holding onto him was because he was starting to get even dizzier than before.

"Jack! Oh, Jacky!" Bimbo number one called in a high-pitched, annoying voice. Bimbo number two trailed along behind, nervously fiddling with her dress. "I found her. Can we go now?"

Elizabeth observed the women closely and found herself wondering if that's what Jack thought of her: just something to toy around with.

"You promised me Jack," The first blonde reminded him. "Right before you went to talk to your friend, you said you would let us entertain you tonight." That's when she gained the most pitiful pout. "You wouldn't break a promise to me, would you?"

Jack glanced at Elizabeth then at the two women. Elizabeth could see that she was losing badly, not able to compete with the interesting combinations of two women and a man, so she let go of him. "Go on. You promised, no matter how little that matters," She said flatly, not pleased nor hurt. Jack hadn't promised to be faithful and she hadn't asked for it. He never would have agreed with had that condition been thrown in the mix.

"Tomorrow night," Jack promised as the whore dragged him along the path and out of sight.


	3. Ten Years Later

** Author's Note**- Heh. This is the end to this story. Did Jack keep his promise? That's up to you.

**Summary**- All she needed at the moment was to find Jack, the only person she could possibly see helping her with her current situation.

**Rating**- G.

Curiosity Is A Fickle Thing:

**Ten Years Later **

The sun had set on Shipwreck Cove, giving the place a more eerie appearance on the outside. On the inside, however, the place was warm and well lit. Teague Sparrow sat in the corner of the large meeting room, strumming his guitar with an amused smile on his face. The youngest Turner sat in front of him, cross-legged and plucking slowly at his own instrument.

Elizabeth and her cursed husband sat across the room at the large table, chatting quietly. Will was beaming and more than occasionally cast a glance in his ten-year-old son's direction.

"He looks a little like me when I was a boy," Teague heard Will say. "I agree," Elizabeth replied all too quickly. She was nervous.

Studying the boy seated in front of him, Teague couldn't help but smile at him. Liam was a good kid. While the features he had inherited from his father were not as prominent as the ones he had gotten from his mother, they were still definitely there. He was glad for Elizabeth's sake that Will saw himself in Liam but in Teague's humble opinion, the boy was the spitting image of his son.


End file.
